Rainfacefanfic Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page
Add any and all chararts here! Bellstar~ For Approval Since Rainface said i could take two, i'm putting this up and when Redstar's done i'm going to put up Larchstar too. But Larchstar's going to WAY more tricky than Bellstar because he's gold with Blue-gray legs. Anyway, what do you think of Belly?Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 22:10, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Make the the earpink and nose more of a natural pink color, not too hot pink. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 00:06, October 14, 2011 (UTC) i epicly fail at earpink, and on her page she is known for a bright pink nose, unnaturally pink nose :P I just fail at pink :(Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 00:10, October 14, 2011 (UTC) That's okay. Also, all ginger cats have stripes, it is a part of their genetics. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 00:19, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, if she's ginger, shouldn't she have stripes? Darkfangstorm Vampire time! Might bite underneath the moonlight 15:04, October 15, 2011 (UTC) That's actually what I said above your message xD Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 15:58, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. '''Thoughts?(starclan, this reminds me of warriors wiki, only there isn't 30 people pointing out tiny mistakes:()Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 17:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) blur the stripes. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 18:08, October 20, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded that's as blurry as the stripes can be.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 18:36, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Oohh. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 18:40, October 20, 2011 (UTC) reuploaded i smudged the stripes then blurred then, but the changes aren't showing.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 21:25, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Add some depth to the eye, which basicaly adds a darker color below the brighter color. Sorry if I am sophisticated, I'm a warrior in PCA. xD Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 04:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) i'm sorry, i can't figure out how to do that without messing up the lineart. can you help me with that?Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 21:51, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ok, if someone doesn't comment on this soon it's going to auotmatically be cba and approved Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 09:37, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, cba? Rainface<3 18:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Darkfire (W) ~ For Approval I like the way this turned out. Comments? Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 04:29, October 22, 2011 (UTC) awesome, no objectionsWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 05:58, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, back, i meant make, the shading a tad more visible on the back. Rainface<3 18:48, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Blackstar ~ For Approval Okay, here he is, i wrote hi on there cause i got bored so i will remove it later. Any way, Comments? Rainface<3 19:01, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh Rain, this is beautiful. I see nothing wrong. I wish Darkfire looked like this. Darkheart Beware of the shadows... 03:24, November 2, 2011 (UTC) It's awesome, but the exclmation point and the 'i' are a bit too close in 'hi!' lolz:P, no complaintsWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 09:36, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow spotz, *rolls eyes* you complain about that. Rainface<3 10:22, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Beetlefoot~for approval this needed to be doneXD.Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 09:50, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ivystorm~ for approval ik i already have two chararts up, but i'm bored:PWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 16:42, November 2, 2011 (UTC)